We're just partners
by boothbonesforever
Summary: A BB fic. Now has a case. My first fic so please be nice. Thanks xx P.S. I don't own Bones or any of the characters even though they are on my christmas list, fingers crossed. R&R!
1. Chapter 1

**1****st**** chapter – Tears and kisses**

Brennan angrily tapped her pen against her desk and sighed loudly out of frustration. Her eyes were blood shot and puffy, a mixture of constant crying and lack of sleep. Maybe Hodgins was right and there was a conspiracy to hide evidence and destroy cases, she wondered. How did they expect her to concentrate and fill out this form when… And here it came again, the familiar wave of sorrow and anxiousness tinged with guilt that occurred every time she thought about her father's upcoming court date. Her eyes started to fill with tears. The report would have to wait, she needed to get out of here.

Booth arrived just in time to see his partner storm out the front doors towards the multi-storey car park. She appeared to be crying. He knew why, Max's trial started tomorrow and to make matters worse, the evidence she had uncovered was to be used in court against him. So instead of entering the Jeffersonian and handing in new evidence on their current case, he followed her. It was getting late anyway, the news could wait another hour or two and it won't be much use without Bones there, he reasoned.

Bones' hands were shaking so much she dropped her keys while trying to open her car, Booth observed. She picked them up again and tried to open the door a second time, but then suddenly just lost whatever resistance she had had towards braking down. She fell to the floor sobbing uncontrollably. She didn't register Booth's hands pulling her up until she was actually standing, crying into his shoulder. He was whispering in her ear, telling her it was all going to be okay, and they just stood there, her crying and him holding, comforting, her, for several seconds. Then, when her weeping had calmed a little, he pulled away, locking his dark brown eyes onto hers.

His fantastic, simple plan that he had formed when she had collapsed, crying, was about to go spectacularly wrong. Stage one, which had been to pick her up and help her stop crying, had gone well. But stages two and three, offer to and drive her home and leave her at her apartment, were forgotten when his eyes accidentally met hers and he felt the familiar pull of attraction. He knew it was wrong, but as he tried to talk he realised his mouth was travelling in a completely different direction and his voice box seemed to be broken. His bottom lip brushed hers and he felt a thrill rush through him. It had lasted one second, maybe less, but he wanted more than anything to kiss her again. Her eyes were closed; he ran a hand down her arm, their lips just millimetres apart. He saw she was on the verge of re-opening her eyes and kissed her again, not like before, not a brush of lips but passionately and directly.

When their lips touched all the breath was knocked from her body. She felt his hands slide up and down her frame and she ran her fingers through his hair, down his shirt and across the buttons and brightly coloured tie. His body felt so good against hers, she felt safe in his strong arms, his tongue running across her lips and the occasional gentle kisses he placed on her neck and face.

But all good things come to an end. Somewhere in the parking complex a car door slammed shut, forcing them, at least Brennan, to come back to their (her) sences. She broke away looking at the floor, quickly turning away and getting into her car with a confused expression on her face. Booth stayed rooted to the spot. He didn't try to stop her as she drove away, just stared at where she'd been. Once she was gone he walked to a wall of the car park and, his back leaning against it, slide to the floor, his shirt still half open from where she'd undone it. He looked up. It had been a bad idea, she'd been upset and he'd taken advantage but… it had felt – good.

He closed his eyes and slightly shook his head. He whispered in and exasperated and annoyed voice what he'd been thinking for the last five minutes – "Oh GOD!"

* * *

**So what did you think. Please R/R so I know wether to I should keep writing this fic.**


	2. Chapter 2

******2nd chapter – Family**

**4 weeks later**

Booth was in his office, trying to fit together the evidence, looking down at the pictures on his desk. The current case was proving to be a lot more complicated than anticipated seeing as their main suspect had been shot to death. They had thought they had got the murdering bastard that had killed so many people but apparently their serial killer just liked playing games.

To make matters worse, Bones was still upset that her father lost his case and was now looking at a re-trail. And they had gone back to what it was like when Sully left, awkward and they couldn't solve their cases as easily as usual. But this time they didn't need Dr. Wyatt to tell them what was wrong because both of them already knew- he shouldn't of kissed her but he did, they shouldn't have enjoyed it but they did (although he didn't realise she had enjoyed it) and they should have talked about it but they didn't, and now consequences were starting.

There was a knock on his door.

"Bones, you know you don't need to knock", he called not looking up from his work.

"I'm not sure who 'Bones' is but I think we're the next best thing", replied a familiar voice. Booth looked up quickly to see his parents and brother standing at the door, beaming at him.

"Mum, Dad! Jared! What are… what are you doing here?" he spluttered as he stood up to greet them.

"We need a reason to visit our son now, do we?" his mother informed him. "And 'Bones'! Some of the names you cops give each other!"

"No, Mum, Bones isn't a FBI, she's a forensic, um, she deals with bodies and bones."

"Thus the nickname," Brennan's voice carried from the doorway. "I'm Dr. Temperance Brennan, or Bones as Booth refers to me."

"No wonder you were hoping to see her", Jared whispered into his ear and Booth slowly turned a deep shade of crimson.

* * *

Somehow they all ended up at Wong Foo's, accompanied by Angela, Hodgins and Zach. They were laughing at the baby stories about Booth, apart from Booth who found it insulating that Bones could laugh at him like that. He was still seething when Angela asked him if he was okay.

"Because you haven't said anything for a while and that's not like you!" she completed jokily.

"He's still sulking about the baby jokes," his brother replied. Jared had somehow been able to sit next to Brennan, while he was stuck between Zack and his mum. Usually he wouldn't mind being by his mother, but if it was between her and Bones, Temperance won hands down. He smiled warily as the table erupted in yet more laughter at another of Jared's jokes. It was going to be a long night.

* * *

Booth lay in bed. He was tired but he couldn't sleep. Instead he had used the time in the most unconstructive way possible, all the reasons why his brother was better than him and why Brennan would fall in love with Jared instead. Jared was a lawyer, dad's favourite (his father never could get over the fact that Booth had been a sniper), handsome, had a hell of a lot of good chat-up lines, made people laugh, the list went on and on. He hadn't felt this stupid since high school when Jared had gone out with Booth's ex-girlfriend. He hadn't even thought about this list he'd made in high school since high school. Now it sounded stupid and childish but Booth couldn't stop adding more things to the list, like how being a lawyer was a lot more glamorous than being a FBI agent. Shit, he thought, I am getting no sleep tonight and defiantly for the wrong reasons.

* * *

"Booth, you look terrible!"

"Thanks Bones, I really appreciate that"

"No, really."

"I've already said thanks."

"Did you get any sleep last night?"

"Bones!" Booth said aggregately. "Is there a reason you called me in or should I leave."

"Oh, right, yeah, um, well", she stuttered. She took a calming breath, forcing the pictures of him kissing her to the back of her mind. "We found traces of mercury in the bones; she was injected with it. What's weird about it is that it wasn't injected into her blood stream but into her bone."

"English, Bones," he reminded her.

"Right. This isn't the work of a professional." She stopped walking and he looked at her like he couldn't believe what he'd just heard.

"Thinking of a flirty come-back little brother?" Jared's jeering voice floated over to Booth.

Ignoring him Booth said in a bewildered voice, "you think this a different killer?"

"Yes."

"But why is Michael dead then?" Booth asked, referring to the dead suspect.

"Gunshot wound to the head."

"Bones, that's not what I meant…"

"I don't think its very polite to call a woman 'Bones' Seely!"

Rolling his eyes, Booth turned to face his brother.

"Why are you here? And how did you get here too? You can't just get past security", Booth challenged.

"Ahh, it must just be my irresistible charm then," he said shooting a wink at Brennan as he said it. She blushed and quickly busied herself with the dead bodies.

"Wait in Brennan's office until I'm done, then we can talk", Booth said pointing to the room.

"Who said I came to see you," but went to the office anyway. Booth glared at him as he walked away.

* * *

Brennan walked into her office to find Booth's brother behind her desk, on her computer.

"What are you doing?" she asked, a hint of anger and accusation in her voice.

Jared looked round and, seeing her, stood up.

"Playing solitaire, want to help?"

"Thanks but I just needed to get some notes."

She went over to the other side of the room, and picked up her things. As she turned to go back she found Jared in her way.

"You have amazing eyes, you know that?" he said, but his voice was distant. All she could think about was how much he looked like Booth. He said something about dinner and she thought it sounded like question but she didn't answer, she was too busy being amazed at how much he looked like his younger brother. Not as strong, she thought, or as safe.

Then before she knew what was happening was kissing her.

Then she realised how different from Booth he really was, Booth didn't kiss like this. She pulled away only to see Booth staring at them.

Then he walked away, an angry and offended look on his face.

* * *

**OK- I personally think that was worse than the 1st chapter but please tell me what you think. Thanks!**


	3. Chapter 3

**3rd chapter – Damn, damn, damn!**

She stood at his door. She hesitated slightly and then knocked. She deserved to give Booth the truth, that she didn't want to be kissed by or be with his brother and how she wanted them to move on and forget about it but she had decided that she would miss out the bit on how she couldn't stop thinking about him or their kiss.

She had tried to follow him when he'd stormed out of the Jeffersonian but Jared had stopped her, trying to talk to her. She had pushed past but by the time she had got outside Booth had already driven away. She hadn't chased him – she had a case to solve – but she had tried calling him, paging him, even texting him (it had taken her close to half an hour to figure out how to text), but he hadn't replied. So she'd gone home after work, changed and headed straight for Booth's apartment.

She was considering running and was just about to leave and go back home when the door opened. Booth was standing in just a towel wrapped round his waist, his upper body uncovered. Brennan felt her jaw drop and quickly closed her mouth, but Booth had seen. He smiled on the inside, but his facial expression remained icy.

"Hey," Brennan started, hoping her voice wasn't an octave higher than it should have been. "Can we talk?"

"About what?"

"Today."

He smiled a grim smile. "Nothing happened."

"Booth, you haven't answered any of my calls or pages or that text I sent, which took me 30 minutes to write just so you know! Something happened because you won't talk to me. If you did then, yes, nothing happened, but you aren't so that means we need to talk!"

He looked hard at her and for a second she thought he was going to slam the door shut in her face, but he stood aside to let her in.

* * *

Booth re-entered the room fully clothed, much to Brennan's disappointment. 

"So what do you want to talk about Temperance?"

Bones' winced, he'd said her name sharply and not used 'Bones', never a good sign.

"He kissed me. I didn't kiss him, he kissed me. I broke away and then I saw you and tried to follow you, but then he wouldn't let me…" She realised she was babbling. "By the time I'd got the car park you'd gone and then I tried calling you and you didn't answer, so then I came here."

She let the sentence hang and an awkward silence followed. Then Booth came and sat by her and put a hand on her face. She briefly closed her eyes and opened them to meet his.

"Do you like him?"

"No!" she practically shouted. How many times did she have to repeat it? "He kissed …"

"Its okay. Its okay, I over-reacted," he said cutting her off mid-sentence.

He was still touching her cheek and Brennan was staring to get warm. She kept thinking about him kissing her, him touching her, him … No, she thought, you're not meant to be thinking about THAT. But with they're faces so close and him touching her …

He had never noticed how beautiful her eyes were, how long her eyelashes were or how kissable her lips looked. He didn't even notice them when he had kissed her before.

"Bones, we need to talk about the other day."

"Why?" she asked, and absently started stroking his hair, not listening to what he was saying or realising that he was actually aware of what she was doing.

"Um, Bones?" he said, starting to feel slightly uncomfortable but at the same time elated.

"Yeah."

"What are you doing?"

"_You_ kissed me, Booth," she said cryptically. "So what's the problem?"

Then she leant over and kissed him.

* * *

Her back hit the wall and he pulled her top over her head, slowly kissing her neck and face. His shirt was aready on the sitting room floor and his belt was undone. Brennan reached up her back and undid her bra, letting it fall to the floor. Booth picked her up and she rapped her legs and arms around his waist and neck. He carried her to his bedroom and they fell onto his bed.

* * *

Hours later, they lay under his bed covers, worn out and still out of breath. Brennan snuggled up to Booth and fell asleep on his shoulder. He looked down at her and thought to himself only yesterday he'd been worrying that she would pick his brother over him. Look who got the girl, Jared, Booth thought, look who Brennan likes. 

When he was sure Brennan was asleep, he whispered into hair, "I love you, Brennan", and then let the exhaustion take over him.

* * *

Booth woke to the sound of his ringing mobile. He sat up, waking Bones as well. 

"Booth," she moaned.

"Sorry, my phone," he rushed, searching for his phone. Seconds later, Brennan's mobile started vibrating too.

"Booth."

"Dr. Temperance Brennan."

"Yes, sir."

"No Ange."

"I'm heading to the Jeffersonian now."

"No, I'm not late, I'm just not early."

"Yes, I will report to you later, once I have all the facts."

"I will see you in 15 minutes."

"Goodbye, sir."

"See you soon, Angela."

They hung up simultaneously.

"I'm glad I changed my clothes before I came," Brennan said, turning to smile at Booth.

* * *

"Hey Bones!" said Booth as he entered her office. 

"Hi." Brennan looked up from her work and turned to face Booth. She knew what was coming next and it wouldn't be enjoyable.

That's what you get for giving into passion she had to remind herself.

"We need to talk …"

"… about last night", she finished for him. "I know. We shouldn't have done it and we won't let it interfere with our working relationship. Right?" she asked after seeing his slightly crestfallen face.

"Yeah, yeah, you took the word's right out my mouth, Bones," he said enthusiastically.

"Right."

"Yeah."

"So I'll see you later."

"Yes. Bye."

"See you later Booth."

He smiled as he left the room. His smile was fake and forced.

She smiled as he left the room. When he turned the corner she put her head on the table and started banging against it. Every time she hit the surface she would think 'damn'.

'Damn, damn, damn!'

* * *

**As always, please R/R. Thanks!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry it's taking so long but homework and coursework have been taking up all my time! It's the summer holidays now but HP7 coming out tommorrow...**

**Disclaimers are in the summary**

**This time there is more about the case because I wanted this story to have more than a rlationship. Also the case is really important later on...**

* * *

**Chapter 4 – "Oops?" and "S---"**

Brennan slowly woke up. She opened her eyes and slowly adjusted to the light pouring in from the windows. She felt the covers against her naked body and slowly let herself remember the night before. She remembered Booth, again. It was the fifth time they had let _that_ happen. What was worse was it had been during two weeks. Their self-control and 'let's not sleep together again' agreement were useless. One time they had even been in the lab. In her office. On her desk! They were so lucky that no-one had been on duty at that time as there had been a break-in in the museum and security had to be there instead.

She rolled over in Booth's bed and was surprised not to find him lying next to her. She was going to go and find him when the smell of cooking filled the apartment. Well, if he was cook breakfast who was she to stop him? She curled up and waited for fifteen minutes when he entered the room carrying a tray of toast, butter, jam and sausages. He gave her one of those charm smiles.

"Oops?" she said and let out an uncharacteristic giggle, giving him a cheeky smile.

"This is starting to become a regular occurrence, Dr Brennan. I'm not sure whether that's a good thing or not."

"You're not sure?" she said in a teasing voice, taking a piece of toast.

In reply he lent down and kissed her before she could take a bite.

* * *

"Do you want to go to dinner tonight?" 

They were waiting for the results on the dirt that had covered their current victim in Brennan's office.

Brennan looked up. She hadn't been expecting that question, not now anyway. She had thought maybe in two weeks when their self-control had completely dissolved he would ask, and in her head they had not been in her office. She still hadn't thought up an answer to the question. She was caught off-guard and answerless, and could've kissed Angela when she walked through the door.

Angela obviously hadn't heard Booth's proposition, because otherwise she wouldn't be telling them that the results on the dirt had given the team nothing to go on and that they were back to square one, she would be forcing them to tell her what was going on. Brennan hadn't told Angela, or anyone else, about her and Booth and as far as she knew Booth was following her lead. The last thing either of them needed right now was to give the press more ammunition about the FBI's effect fullness and the director to pressure them anymore to find the killer or question their ability to work as a team, as he was doing now.

* * *

She thought about their case as they walked onto the platform. Cam was there and was ready to take control of the team's predicament. 

"Okay, let's recap again," she said, her wariness everyone was feeling showing in her voice. "We found David Norton dead two months ago, the flesh sawn off his body." Angela squirmed but otherwise everyone remained silent waiting for her to continue. "He had been stabbed to death and our suspicion fell to Nigel Walker due to Hodgins finding..." she motioned to Hodgins', urging to him to continue.

"Oh, I found traces of dirt from his basement floor on the victim."

"And I matched the blood on a knife belonging to Walker to Norton's DNA," Zach added.

"Right," Cam went on, "we had enough evidence to at least arrest him for questioning when a 13 year old girl found a body" (again Angela looked away) "with the flesh absent from his body, hanging from a street lamp by rope while walking the family dog. He had been strangled.

"We had multiple victims..." She looked down to her paper to check the names. "Sophie Carter, Hannah Carrasco, George Vart and Kyle Goldberg. No connections, no similarity in the killing technique, no social similarities either, just the way the _murderer_," she said the word the with venom, "removes the flesh from the victim's bodies and his next victim is, sorry, _was_ the main suspect."

"Almost as if they didn't want normal CSI's handling the case," Booth noted.

"Then came Stacy Melbourne and Michael Davis." Brennan left the sentence hanging.

"Stacy's case was normal, I mean she had flesh, and was given to normal CSI's. Michael Davis' body was found a week after and was in the same state as the other victims we've handled BUT he wasn't the main suspect to the current victim at the time. Then CSI told us that Davis was the main suspect in Stacy's murder."

"And Zach came in about 3 seconds after you were told that with the news that he had a suspect in Goldberg's murder, a one Stacy Melbourne. Stacy was the main suspect in our murder before, and Davis was the main suspect in hers." Angela helpfully added.

"But it took two shots of mercury to kill Stacy because one was injected into her bone by accident. This murder wasn't done professionally but all the others were."

"And the bones weren't stripped of flesh."

"AND this time we don't even have a suspect!"

They all let out an exhausted sigh.

"Shit," Booth concluded.

* * *

Booth sat in Brennan's office, still thinking about the case. Somehow with everything that was happening, with what felt like the most difficult case of the century, his thoughts floated back to Brennan. 

She still hadn't given him an answer about dinner and as he recalled the surprised look on her face after he'd asked, that probably was a good thing. He remembered the day before the night they had first slept together, before Jared had kissed her, two weeks ago. They had been talking about the case then too.

"_We found traces of mercury in the bones; she was injected with it. What's weird about it is that it wasn't injected into her blood stream but into her bone."_

"_English, Bones," he reminded her._

"_Right. This isn't the work of a professional." She stopped walking and he looked at her like he couldn't believe what he'd just heard._

"_Thinking of a flirty come-back little brother?" Jared's jeering voice floated over to Booth. _He'd just entered the lab, Booth recalled.

_Ignoring him Booth said in a bewildered voice, "you think this a different killer?"_

"_Yes."_

"_But why is Michael dead then?" Booth asked, referring to the dead suspect._

"_Gunshot wound to the head."_

_"Bones, that's not what I meant…"_

He laughed to himself at how innocent she had sounded; answering the question rationally and without thinking he hadn't meant the answer to be literal.

He looked up when he heard movement at his door and saw Bones standing in the door frame.

She looked exhausted and he thought that probably had a lot to do with him.

"You know," she started, her voice slow and dripping with tiredness, but also with hint of flirtiness, "dinner sounds like a really good idea!"

He smiled, got up and they left together.

* * *

**As always please R&R. Thank you!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry it's taking so long but It's the summer holidays now so I should be able to update more regularly. **_**Should…**_

* * *

**Chapter 4 – Hodgins**

"We should tell them, Booth. All this sneaking around is _killing_ me!" Brennan and Booth were again in Booth's apartment, lying in his bed. The early morning sunshine was spilling in through the windows and the birds singing were relaxing. It was Sunday and their day off – which had sparked the discussion. "Angela can't believe that in a middle of a big case I am actually taking my days off and not working, she thinks something's up!"

"But she's not sure what?"

"Exactly! She's my best friend, she tells me _everything_ so why can't I tell her about this?

"I have one word for you Bones – press!" Brennan rolled her eyes and accepted almost accepted defeat. _Almost_.

"Okay, the press will destroy our investigation and will discredit us if they use this in court. But we don't have to tell the world, just Angela. That's it! One person," she argued, knowing very well that Angela would definitely not keep this new information to herself when she found out, especially seeing as she hadn't been told straight away.

"Bones," he said, effectively flipping her over onto her back so he was leaning over her. "Please can we just wait for the case to close? Please?" he asked kissing her neck. She closed her eyes and smiled, moving his mouth from her neck to her lips. At that moment the doorbell rang. She sat up quickly and he fell out of the bed, hitting the floor.

"Who the hell is that?" he asked looking at her. She was glanced at the clock on his bedside table.

"It's seven. It must be the postman, he'll want you to sign for a package or something."

Booth nodded. "You get changed, I'll sign, and we can go out or something."

"So romantic," she said as she got out and started searching for the spare clothes she kept at his house for the 'morning-afters' while Booth stood up and when to the door.

He opened the door to reveal an excited looking Hodgins carrying a big 18-pack of Budweiser in one hand and a 24-pack crisps bag in the other.

"Hodgins, what are you doing here? It's seven in the morning!" Booth asked, blinking at him warily.

"I know we're not meeting up until later but I was just wondering if I could drop these off, I've just been to the stores for Ange and I picked these up. I didn't see the point of taking them home as you're on the way home from the supermarket."

Booth looked behind to the bedroom and, turning back to the bugman, said, "now isn't the greatest of times man."

Realisation dawned on Hodgins' face and he answered quickly, "I just need to dump them in your kitchen and then I'll be out of you and your mystery woman's way!"

Booth's internal battle raged on but he said, "okay. _Quickly_!" as he shut the door and led Hodgins into his kitchen.

The room was a mess. There was peanut butter on the floor, an empty wine bottle on the table with half its contents on the tablecloth, and one of Brennan's bras on a chair.

"Wow, man, did you get the party started in here or is that a stupid question?" Hodgins asked and dropped the packages he was carrying onto the cleanest space on the counter and started laughing at the expression on Booth's face. I hadn't realised we'd made that much of a mess, Booth thought. This is going to take forever to clean up!

"Hey Booth!" a woman's voice called from the hall and the FBI agent realised that Brennan was coming up to the kitchen and from the smile on Hodgins' face he'd figured it out too. "You don't know where my bra is do you?" Brennan's face poked round the corner.

A lot of things happened in a very short place of time. Brennan eyes widened at the sight of Hodgins and she withdrew her head quickly to the hall again, Jack's jaw dropped and he turned to stare at Booth who was closing his eyes and praying silently that hadn't just happened. He opened his eyes slightly and realised it had. Oh, shit, he thought.

* * *

Booth and Bones, who was wearing a top (but no bra, Hodgins observed), dragged Hodgins into Seeley's front room and pushed him into a chair. 

"Hodgins, you can't tell anyone about us…" started Booth but Brennan cut in.

"What? Booth, he knows, why can't he tell anyone?"

"Bones, we've been through this. We wouldn't even be in this situation if you hadn't of come into the kitchen!"

"I heard the door close and, because I thought it was a postman, I assumed the guy had gone and we had the apartment to ourselves again!"

"How… wh… I mean… _what_!" Jack interupted, going from a weak voice to an exasperated, loud one.

Booth and Brennan turned to look at him then looked at each other. Brennan whispered, "you can explain."

Booth started to summarise their relationship starting from the first kiss to the 'mistakes', the first date, the dates that followed, how they couldn't tell anyone because of the serial killer case.

"And then you walked in and that is around step 6 in our relationship process!"

"You know, Angela's gonna flip if I don't tell her about this!"

"_Thank _you! _See _Booth, Hodgins understands!" Brennan shouted, glaring at Booth.

"But," Jack continued and the partner's heads turned automatically to look at him, "I don't think I'll be able to tell her. I still have images of you two…" He shuddered.

"Thanks," said Booth sarcastically throwing a smug grin at Bones who had started to sulk.

* * *

**As always please R&R. Thank you!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Short chapter! Sorry! I have been on holiday so sorry for the lack of updates!**

**Disclaimer - I don't own anything!**

* * *

**Chapter 4 – 'Moves'**

Everyone was in the diner apart from Booth. The serial killer case was driving them crazy but they couldn't find a new lead so they were hoping there wouldn't be another victim. At the moment there current investigation looked a lot simpler; they had found the body of a prostitute in a river and were getting though the case easily, at least in comparison to the serial one, which they were now working 'on the side' as Hodgins put it.

They heard the bell ring and they looked up as Booth entered the room.

"Squints," he said in greeting and they all murmured one in reply. "Okay, I have a development."

Angela closed her eyes – great, overtime!

"I recommend we view these in a more private place as these… _pictures_, for want of a better word, should not be viewed by young eyes or by accident." Hodgins eyebrows cocked up and Cam grimaced. "Yeah," said Booth on seeing the expressions.

"I don't understand," said Brennan, looking from face to face.

"She's a prostitute sweetie. We're talking pornography," Angela answered.

Brennan's expression morphed to reflect everyone else's.

* * *

Back at the lab Cam started placing the photos on the table in Brennan's office. There were winces and laughs as slowly the pictures were being revealed. Brennan started to again inspect the photos of the bones instead the photos being produced and Booth became interested in his watch – you got tired of watching people have sex. 

"Oh, that doesn't look comfortable," said Cam and everyone who was looking laughed. Booth looked up and Brennan turned round to see the picture in question.

"It's not," they said in unison.

The laughing stopped and there was a second of ringing silence. Brennan froze and Booth became suddenly very interested in the floor.

"It's not?" questioned Angela. "And how, or should I say who, do you two know that?"

"Sreubelclca."

"One at a time," said Angela, a smile playing about on her face at their insecurity. Brennan, sure, but Booth? Something was up.

"Sully."

"Rebecca."

Angela nodded her head. "Yeah, Sully and Rebecca."

The team slowly sifted through the photos and Zach pointed out that some of the injuries on the victim's bones could have been obtained from her 'work', something that Brennan would have usually noticed. Although Angela observed the pair very closely, nothing seem out of place apart from the fact that they were avoiding looking each other. Anyway, she told herself, Bren would tell her if she had started dating or even just slept with Booth, wouldn't she? Yes! She was being paranoid.

Shit, thought Brennan as she relayed her answer at exactly the same time as Booth. So much for being professional! Angela asked how (who) she knew this and she said the first name that came into her head, probably too quickly, the same as Booth as he blurted his out too. Same time _again_. Angela is going to be so suspicious.

She conveyed she was working solidly, her eyes observing the pictures but not really seeing them, her mind on Angela and her constant suspicions and how to avoid the awkward questions she knew where coming but most of all she was focused at not looking at Booth, because that would send her best friend into overdrive.

Finally they finished and they slowly started emptying out of the room. Angela said she would meet Hodgins at the car and walked off leaving him, Booth and Brennan alone. They were both deep in thought, staring at the table side by side. He doubted they even knew he was there.

Slowly he walked behind them and lowered his head into the space between their heads.

"Sully and Rebecca my ass," he said, causing them to jump and glare at them as he walked away, a playful smile on his face.

Booth turned to face Bones and she returned the gaze.

"So, you find that uncomfortable too, huh?" he asked grinning.

"Yeah," she said as she walked away but stopped at the door and looked back. "But the after effect's _amazing_!" and continued to walk.

Booth grinned after her and slowly he realised something. Something that wasn't good and could, and probably would, be the end of them.

He loved her.

* * *

**As always please R&R. Thank you!**

**Oh, and by the way, there is angst and a CHARACTER DEATH (!) coming up soon- just so you know! You won't guess who – or **_**whom**_** as my PC tells me! And the death **_**is**_** required.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer – Yes, TPTB still have them!**

**I had to go and watch my brother play cricket for a week (so boring) so again sorry for the lack of updates!**

**This chapter had a bit of angst, but it's weak! It also contains a good dose of Cam/Brennan friendship. Yes you read that right (sorry but I like her!)**

_**Also**_**, you may want to read over the case in Capt. 4 again, it's going to be **_**very**_

* * *

**Chapter 4 – More Tears and Less Kisses**

He waited outside her apartment for her to answer the door, dreading what he was about to do next.

Booth had been battling with the thought ever since he realised he loved Brennan, a whole week ago. He had come to her flat multiple times; each time he lost the courage to go through with his plan. He was already starting to have doubts about this. Shit, why did he sleep with her, date her, fall in fucking love with her? Shit!

"Hey!" she said cheerily as she opened the door. "What are you doing here?" Then a look of concern descended onto her face. "Are you okay? You look really pale."

Was it that obvious?

"Yeah, I'm fine." She nodded her head and let him pass into her apartment.

His mouth was dry and he felt claustrophobic. How high was the heating in here? He was starting to sweat and he wasn't sure it had anything to do with the insanely high room temperature. Maybe he was imagining the heat because it wasn't affecting her.

"Seriously Booth, are you okay?" He nodded his head furiously but his enthusiasm seemed to unnerve her even more.

"We need to talk." His voice was slightly higher that usual and he was speaking very fast. Great, he thought, I sound like I've been castrated.

"Okay." She sat down on the cream coloured sofa but he remained standing, knowing it was taking almost all his will power not to run out the room and an even larger amount not to kiss her.

"I've got some bad news," he started. "I love you."

Brennan looked so surprised that he thought she was going to faint. "Wow," she said simply, looking at the floor. Well, he thought, at least she's not getting up to hug me and saying I love you too.

"Umm, how is that bad news Booth?" she enquired, finally speaking and looking at him again.

"Well…" This was the hard part. "It means I need to break up with you."

* * *

"Heard from Angela and Hodgins?" Cam asked cheerfully as she entered Brennan's office. 

"Yeah, I got a postcard, the honeymoon's going great," Bones replied dryly as she looked up to answer the other woman. Inside she was trying to decide why she was here, she didn't think Cam was interested in the newlywed's holiday and if she was Brennan assumed she would ask Zach.

"Brennan… Temperance… I never know what to call you?"

"Brennan," Bones answered, sensing that wasn't all Cam needed to talk about.

"Right. Brennan, are you okay?"

"Yes," said Temperance, slightly taken aback at the other woman's question.

Cam took a step closer to the desk. "It's just you looked like you'd been crying when you came in this morning and you won't look anyone in the eye and you seem to be avoiding Booth… This could all be because of hay fever or something, I'm just concerned, that's all."

Brennan felt her jaw slacken. It had been just over a week since Booth had just broken up with her and things had been awkward between them since but not horribly so, and she had redrawn from people slightly, but again it wasn't a drastic difference. She was astounded by Cam's observation and even more so by her concern that she felt her eyes grow damp, and this time not from hay fever which was why she'd been crying earlier that day.

Oh, great, she thought sarcastically, now whenever someone shows concern you're going to cry? Fantastic!

"I'm fine," she managed between sobs but before she knew it she was crying into Cam's shoulder like a child.

"Shh," soothed Cam. "It's okay."

Brennan eventually pulled back and wiped her tears away with the back of her hand, no mascara rivers to clean up.

"Do you wanna take a walk?" asked Cam gently and Brennan nodded slowly.

* * *

Once outside Cam lead the other woman with her to a bench and they sat down, Cam turned to face Temperance and the latter looking straight ahead into the distance. Brennan had calmed down a bit and she started to vent, obviously annoyed that she hadn't been able to before then. 

"I was seeing this guy. This _really_ great guy. We'd been dating for about two months and everything was going great." Brennan realised how weird it was that she was telling Cam everything seeing as the women hardly ever talked about anything other than work, she hadn't even talked to Ange about it, but somehow it wasn't weird.

"I mean obviously we had the normal problems that come with a relationship but nothing serious. Then last week, all of a sudden and completely out of the blue, he breaks up with me and do you know what his excuse was?" She heard her voice level rising as she asked the rhetorical question, the anger seeping through her. "He said he had to break up with me because he loved me! What sort of excuse it _that_? I mean," she heard her tone lowering, "I guess…" She looked down at her hands and she could feel the tears coming again and suddenly Cam knew the real reason for her being so upset was about to be revealed.

"What's wrong with me?" she asked suddenly, turning to face Cam at last.

The other woman, taken aback by the off subject question, answered in a strong voice. "Nothing, why would you think that? If he said that to you, he's wrong."

Brennan shook her head. "No he never said that. But… He said he loved me, and he could see himself spending the rest of his life with me, but… he wants children. And I don't." She hung her head again, and Cam immediately felt sympathy for the woman. "He said it's better to end it now before anyone else gets hurt." The last word was caught in a sob and she fell onto Cam's shoulder again.

* * *

"… Okay, so if Stacy was the murderer all along that would explain why her body was different to all the others – someone else had found out what we couldn't and had killed the murderer. _But_ then Michael Davis was killed." 

Everyone nodded at Brennan's speech. She had just recalled all the murdered victims and their details. They had all heard it so many times before, each time ending it in an awkward silence, as if they hoped that hearing the speech one more time would bring forward a conclusion to the case. It never did and this time was no exception.

"Jesus, it's been almost three months!" Cam exclaimed angrily.

"Maybe he's stopped killing," Angela added hopefully, her now extremely tanned skin reflecting the light and presenting the effect the honeymoon sun had done to her skin.

"Why he?" asked Hodgins. "We thought Stacy was the murderer, didn't we?"

"A serial killer is extremely rare, a female one is even rarer," informed Zach, sounding geeky as normal.

"Haven't you guys been watching CSI?" said a well-known voice behind them.

They looked round to see a familiar figure, so tanned from the sun he'd been receiving that it rivalled Angela's and his hair visibly lighter, bleached from the light also.

"Sully?" asked Brennan, delight in her voice.

"Hey Tempe!"

She rushed down the steps to greet him, as did the rest of the team, minus Cam, who was reading the case notes, and Booth, who currently hand his hands curled into fists beneath his jacket sleeves. They watched them swap pleasantries and catch up, the attraction between the two of them obvious as sparks started flying once more.

"She deserves a good guy."

Booth looked round to Cam who still hadn't looked up from the notes, making him wonder if he'd imagined the statement.

"Did you say something?" Cam finally looked up from the red file, her brown eyes taking him and his question in.

"She deserves a nice guy. I'm assuming that you've heard about her idiot that she had been seeing?" Booth nodded, relieved that Cam didn't know the idiot was him. "Well, last week," Cam continued, "me and Brennan were talking and she said that this guy had… wait, I shouldn't be telling you this."

"I've already heard, what, two days ago," Booth lied smoothly, wondering what she'd been saying to others.

"It's just, he made her feel so bad about not wanting kids."

"Yeah." Booth pretended to agree, while inside he was cringing, a sensation that only increased when Bones kissed Sully on the cheek as he left.

* * *

**As always please R&R. Thank you!**

**P.S. I do hate Sully but I had to bring him back.**


End file.
